1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for attaching a depending spherical lens or globe to an associated lighting fixture. More specifically, the invention comprises a connector engaging both the globe and that portion of the lighting fixture intended to receive the globe. The connector comprises a constrictable ring which replaces the screws traditionally employed to secure the globe in place on the fixture.
2. Deascription of the Prior Art
Cylindrical, globular, and other lenses depending from lighting fixtures are typically secured in place by screws. These screws are arranged to project radially inwardly towards the longitudinal center of the lighting fixture. When threaded in a predetermined distance, they engage an outwardly turned flange formed in the neck of the cylindrical, globular, or other lens. For brevity, such lenses will be referred to as globes hereinafter. After engagement by the screws, the globe is prevented by interference between the screws and the flange of the neck of the globe from escaping engagement with the lighting fixture and falling down.
These screws are notoriously awkward to insert and tighten, as the task is best performed while holding the globe upright in place while attempting to grasp and tighten a succession of screws. Screws are also small parts susceptible to loss. They may be difficult to start, or initially engage a threaded hole.
The prior art has suggested various arrangements of encircling clamps and bands for replacing these screws. Clamps and bands generally either include or act on a member which constricts, in the sense of moving radially inwardly towards a vertical axis centered with respect to the lighting fixture where a lamp or light bulb is located. The member which has moved by constricting moves to a location interfering with downward motion of the globe. A globe is usually provided with a neck bearing outwardly turned flange for engaging screws or members replacing screws.
An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,164, issued to George Arras on Jul. 17, 1928. The device of Arras comprises an encircling band having two inner bands disposed inside the circumference of the encircling band. The inner bands interfere with downward motion of a globe retained thereby. The interfering members of the device of Arras are not radially symmetrical, as is an interfering member in the present invention. Also, Arras closes his clamp with a screw, which requires a tool. By contrast, the present invention utilizes a manual pull latch featuring an overcenter arrangement for opposing release of the globe.
A shade holder shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,830, issued to Andrew Lasky on May 19, 1925, features a similar member disposed inside the circumference of the encircling band. Lasky's member comprises a coil spring, which complements an inwardly directed fixed flange. A globe is placed against the spring and maneuvered into appropriate engagement with the flange and the spring. By contrast, the present invention has a radially adjustable flange which constricts about the flange of the globe. No complicated maneuvering is required in the present invention. Rather than constantly exerting inward pressure, as results from the coil spring of Lasky, the present invention has a manual control for spreading the flange during insertion and removal of the globe.
An attachment device seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,029, issued to James Barrett Epstein et al. on Nov. 20, 1928, engages a globe at three points of support symmetrically spaced about the inner perimeter of a circumferential band. Two of the three points comprise permanently fixed fingers which project inwardly. The third point is a member which is inwardly and outwardly adjustable. This third member is withdrawn when installing and removing the globe. The globe is then maneuvered past the fixed fingers. This construction requires tilting the globe when maneuvering. If not properly positioned during maneuvering when installing the globe, the globe could fail to be seated on both fixed fingers prior to moving the adjustable member into the supporting position. By contrast, the present invention has a supporting member extending entirely around the inner perimeter of its circumferential band. The globe is moved merely upwardly into position. No maneuvering and possible ineffective seating of a globe result.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,533, issued to Frank V. Risinger on Jan. 7, 1913, is generally similar in concept to the device of Epstein et al. Risinger provides two screws and one pivotally mounted lever to provide three points of support for a globe. By contrast, the present invention has a supporting member extending entirely around the inner perimeter of its circumferential band. The globe is moved merely upwardly into position. No maneuvering and possible ineffective seating of a globe result.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,711, issued to Souren R. Kazanjian on Dec. 25, 1945, shows a retainer for a lamp shade which employs plural circular members, one of which extends well over three hundred sixty degrees around the neck of the globe, preferably almost seven hundred twenty degrees. Constriction is accomplished by a screw anchored in a swivel joint. By contrast, the present invention has only one circular member which does not extend over three hundred sixty degrees as it encircles the neck of the globe. Constriction in the present invention is accomplished by a manual lever.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.